CKMMFGSD ADVENTURES!
by Chimavu
Summary: CK, Mr. Meanachu, Fabby Girl, Squid? and Dragon all are roommates in the Potato Apartment! Can they keep their relationships in line? Will they face the consequence if they talk when CK is talking? Who knows? Read to find the secrets of this silly story!
1. Apartment

CKMMFGSD ADVENTURES

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" CK exclaims as commotion scatters the room, but then silenced.

Mr. Meanachu has recently broken his weird stick-thingy for teaching.

Fabby Girl bought a new pack of makeup, but Squid ended up eating it all.

Dragon wanted more belly rubs.

"I'm trying to cook." CK stood for Chef Kitty. Literally.

CK was a cat with a temper and wore chef's clothing. White cat with brown and grey spots spread across her fur.

Mr. Meanachu. Yes. Onto him. No, not Pikachu! Meanachu! Meanachu looked like Pikachu, but with a mustache, a t-shirt with a black tie, and some jeans. He was a teacher, as you could tell by the name. Mr. Meanachu.

Fabby Girl is just a rich girl with blonde hair **AND PUTS SEVEN POUNDS OF MAKEUP ON EACH DAY.** A black dress and jorts. (jorts is a real word lol)

Squid was... uh... a squid! A very special squid...! Squid can... uh... eat fifteen pounds of food in one second! True fact!

Dragon is a red dragon with a grey under-belly and small, black horns with regular dragon ears. He just wants belly rubs.

"Since when were you da boss?!" Mr. Meanachu asks sternly.

CK gives him a "shut up or I will bite your head off" glare.

Dragon wants belly rubs.

Squid tries to chew on Fabby Girl's hair, but fails. After all, Squid has no teeth for some odd reason. Unlike other squids.

"Someone rub meh belly!" Dragon rolls around, thinking he's a dog.

"No!" Fabby Girl shouts, combing her hair. "You've had enough belly rubs today!"

"But-" Dragon whines.

"No butts!" Fabby Girl bends down and points at her butt-hole.

 **there you have it folks my number one oc's**


	2. Park

CKMMFGSD ADVENTURES!

Review if you were too lazy to read the first chapter:

CK was a cat with a temper and wore chef's clothing. White cat with brown and grey spots spread across her fur.

Mr. Meanachu. Yes. Onto him. No, not Pikachu! Meanachu! Meanachu looked like Pikachu, but with a mustache, a t-shirt with a black tie, and some jeans. He was a teacher, as you could tell by the name. Mr. Meanachu.

Fabby Girl is just a rich girl with blonde hair **AND PUTS SEVEN POUNDS OF MAKEUP ON EACH DAY.** A black dress and jorts. (jorts is a real word lol)

Squid was... uh... a squid! A very special squid...! Squid can... uh... eat fifteen pounds of food in one second! True fact!

Dragon is a red dragon with a grey under-belly and small, black horns with regular dragon ears. He just wants belly rubs.

 **at the park**

"GIVE ME THE JOB NOW!" CK slams her fist onto the concession stand.

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am! I can't give you it unless you u-uh fill o-out some paper work," the employee at the concession stand trembles.

"Give her da job," Mr. Meanachu gives a glare. A glare filled with death and fire and burning and anger.

"Not unless Sunny a-approves!" the concession stand employee fixes his eyes on his hands.

 _Who's Sunny?_ Squid ponders. He might act stupid on the outside. But on the inside, he's filled with intellegent guts. (and lungs and a heart and all that)

Dragon spots something crashing down in the distance. It was a yellowish-orangish.

It was a dragon!

It was incredible!

It was amazing!

It was incredibly boring because they see dragons everyday.

"Hi!" Sunny says cheerfully.

Then Mr. Meanachu realizes.

This was a Wings of Fire fandom.

Oh no.

Starflight was eventually gonna come crashing down.

Glory, too!

Even Tsunami!

Clay would come.

Maybe Queen Scarlet.

Maybe Blister, Blaze, or Burn.

 _UGH, THAT'S ENOUGH!_ Mr. Meanachu thought.

He thought that the narrator should stop with the Wings of Fire crap.

(i loaf wings of fire :3)

No more WOF fandom.

Pretend Sunny never came. This never happened.

You never read anything.

CK demands an explanation of why she needs to fill out papers.

"Okay, u-uh, h-here! Fill these out!" the employee hands over papers.

CK slowly reaches out.

WAIT! NO!

The employee drops the paper into a grill.

It was all over.

No job for CK.

CK's eyes turned red. She grows and grows until she was above the clouds.

She hovers over the concession stand and steps on it.

She walks over and throws buildings.

She tosses Mr. Meanachu into Canada.

He teleports back somehow because the map walls are at the exit of the park.

CK crushes Squid.

Just kidding.

Fabby Girl grabs Squid and runs.

Makeup flies out of her bag.

She runs back to get the makeup.

 _YOU IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU GOING BACK?! WE'RE ABOUT TO BE CRUSHED IN 5.1 SECONDS! RUN, YOU FOOL! RUN!_ Squid thought.

CK shrinks back down, gasping for air. Mr. Meanachu reaches to help her up.

CK reaches for his hand.

"SIKE!" MLG sunglasses appear on Mr. Meanachu.

CK falls onto her face after he pulls his hand away.

A crowd of people rush behind Mr. Meanachu and catch him. "OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Screams of joy.

Mr. Meanachu turned into Snoop Dog. 

if you have read this far, type into your URL bar.

 **DAT BE DE END FOLKS, DA NUMBER ONE OC'S IN DA US**


	3. Dragon's Quest! (part one)

More of

CKMMFGSD ADVENTURES!

Lucy pitifully looks down at her hands, swallowing a slight cough. Her turquoise eyes glance around the room as the clock ticks.

This was the one thing CK hates.

Lucy always got detailed, descriptive writting.

Mr. Meanachu was okay with it.

Squid just blubbed.

Fabby Girl was jealous, she wanted descriptive writting, too!

Dragon just wants belly rubs.

It was no fair.

Lucy's sentences were always so detailed.

Yet, the other's were plain.

Dragon was gonna do something about it.

If it meant getting belly rubs.

 **DRAGON'S QUEST!**

Dragon glances around, as he notices he is in a pixelated world.

Wait a second!

He was getting descriptive writting!

Dragon gulps as the sun reflects off his bright red scales. It was relieving to know he could for once be in the spotlight and have detailed writting. But he still had a nervous feeling. The feeling was urging him to _complete the level?_ **Wait, who wrote this script?**

 **Who?**

 **This isn't a level, this is Mario's wor- OH WAIT!**

 **I GET IT NOW!**

 **SORRY! I'LL KEEP READING.**

Since his detailed writting described his emotions, he could think of anything and the words would just say what he was feeling at that very moment.

Suddenly, a glob of puke gathers up into his mouth as he roughly swallows it.

 **Wait, this is disgusting! Can I have a commercial break? Yay!**

 **WINDOW CLEANERS! THE CLEANERS THAT WASH THOSE WINDOWS!**

 **BROUGHT TO YOU FROM CLENSING LIGHT**

 **THOSE WINDOWS NEED A CLEANIN'?**

 **YOU'RE IN LUCK, FOLKS!**

 **THE LUCKY DUCKY IS YOU!**

 **BUY OUR PRODUCT TODAY FOR $100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 AND WORRY NO MORE ABOUT THOSE DIRTY WINDOWS!**

 ***tv fuzzing noise***

 **Okay, I'll finish reading now. No more interruptions.**

Dragon jumps in the air as his head hits a concrete block.

He thought it was SUPER MARIO.

But, it wasn't.

The blocks were props.

He just hit his head off of a concrete object.

Dragon's head ached as he began to grow dizzy. *detailed writting for Dragon, yay!*

He faints.

Dragon slowly begins to regain consciousness.

He slowly opens his eyes as a bright light shines in his eyes.

Dragon squints, adjusting to the bright light.

He slowly gets himself up.

CK was standing in front of him, her arms crossed.

"Why did you hit your head off concrete, dummy?"

"How did you know I did?" Dragon asks in confusion.

"I was spying on you," Squid jumps in.

"SQUID, YOU CAN TALK?!" Mr. Meanachu exclaims.

"I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!" Fabby Girl's jaw drops to the ground. Literally.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **MWAH HA HA HA, CLIFF HANGERS!**


	4. The Cliff Hanger

"I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO TALK THIS ENTIRE MULTI-DIMENSION IN THE LARGE AREA WE CALL THE UNIVERSE!" Squid exclaimed. Fabby Girl reached out to her jaw to pick it up and place it back in place, but they were too short for anything.

Mr. Meanachu had a breakdown. "After all these years... my precious squid could talk!" he cried. Mr. Meanachu petted Squid's head affectionatly. Then he inhales a large group of air. "WHAT DID I JUST DO?"

"You just pet my head," answered Squid.

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious," said Mr. Meanachu.

CK glanced down over a cliff randomly to find a hanger hanging from the cliff. "Oh, it's a cliff hanger," she said. "That's nice," Fabby Girl said, taking more than one million selfies per second. "Gurlllll... my eyes are just so bootiful..." "Don't you mean... "Beautiful"?" Squid corrected. "No," said Fabby Girl. Her stomach growled. She gobbled down Squid. "SQUID!" Mr. Meanachu screamed. "You ATE him!"

"What? I was hungry..." said Fabby Girl, looking down in dismay. Squid made his way out of her mouth. "I am absouletly disgusted..." he said with a frightened look on his face. "It is reached revenge 'o clock." Squid squirmed over to a group of bumble bees and pointed his tentacle at Fabby Girl. They swarmed over...


End file.
